Vampirella
Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Crossover Characters Vampirella is a supernatural monster hunter, appearing in Witchblade comics crossovers. Biography Werewolf in Brooklyn After finding out about a werewolf hiding in Brooklyn, Vampirella started to track its converts. She eventually found a girl turned into a lesser werewolf and chased after her. While they were running on Brooklyn bridge, they pass Sara Pezzini who was setting up flares at the time on the off-chance someone else was braving the bridge during the snowstorm. After the girl bumps into her, Sara realizes that the young woman took her gun and tells them to freeze. Vampirella attacks the young woman as she tries to shoot her with Sara's gun. In the ensuing struggle, Vampirella pushes the girl off the bridge. After seeing this, Sara tells Vampirella to stop for killing the girl. Vampirella explains, that the girl isn't dead and has her gun. She then jumps off the bridge and chases after the young woman. Confuses as to what she has just witnesses, Sara decides to follow them with her car. Sara is impressed with both women's endurance, as both of them are able to outrun her car. They then go to into an alleyway and Sara is forced to continue her chase on foot. The women then get onto the rooftops. Sara tries to keep up, even jumping to another building at one point. She eventually catches up to the women and grabs Vampirella from behind. Sara then order her to leave the girl alone and asks her where is her gun. Vampirella answers that the young girl has it. The girl then open fire on them with Vampirella taking all the shots. Seeing her wounded, Sara decides to call paramedics for Vampirella. Her wound then heals and Vampirella continues her hunt offering Sara to join her as the young girl still has her gun. Meanwhile, the girl turns feral and begins to run on all fours in hope of losing her hunters. Eventually, Sara and Vampirella manage to corner the girl. Sara then asks Vampirella as to who this girl is. Vampirella answers that she's is one of things, she kills and offers to trade jobs with Sara, but the latter declines. The feral girl then jumps on Sara, managing to scratch her face and escape. The two then follow the girl back to her lair. Vampirella notes that going in there blind is probably a bad idea. Sara then uses the Witchblade to blow up the entrance to the lair. This causes numerous feral children to get out of the lair and attack them. Vampirella notes that something very powerful is controlling them. A giant werewolf then emerges from the lair and proceeds to attack them. Vampirella then gives Sara a silver bullet, which can kill the werewolf. After Sara retrieves her gun from the feral girl, she load up the bullet and shoots the werewolf in the chest, instantly killing him. With the werewolf dead, the kids get back to their senses and Vampirella leaves. Wedding in Hell When Vampirella hears about Balaala's presence on Earth, she goes to the hospital where she's held by Sara Pezzini. There she asks Balaala what is she doing here on Earth. Balaala explains that Vampirella's presence is required elsewhere and uses the head to open up a vortex of fire and blood, sending Sara and the vampire to Hell, while also destroying the hospital. In Hell, the Wedding Planner approaches both of the women, noting that Vapirella's clothes aren't fit for a wedding. Although Vampirella demands answers, the Wedding Planner instead suggest to take a loot at a possible wedding dresses made out of flesh. Sara is fed up with what is happening and grabs the Wedding Planner. Her persuasions prove successful as the planner reveal that the son of Lucifer, Damien betrothed Vampirella. Vampirella then notices that they're in Drakulon, her home, which now lays in ruins. As she ponders what happened here, Damien himself emerges. He claims, that because Vampirella has been absent in Hell, Damien voided the pact between her dead mother and his father. Hearing that Vampirella is a vampire from Hell, Sara blames her for all of these events on her. She also points out how absurd her clothes are to which Vampirella notes that her Witchblade armor is no better. The girls then punch Damien, having used their little argument as a distraction. Damien isn't impressed by this action and tells the women, that in order to formally annex Drakulon and add it to his territories, he needs to marry the eldest daughter of Lilith. He then adds that heir marriage wouldn't last long as he plans to kill her during the reception. Vampirella tells him, that there will be no wedding and he should leave this place, otherwise she and Sara will send him home to daddy in pieces. Damien rejects her offer and instead decides to marry Vampirella's sister and kill the two women. Sara and Vampirella are then surrounded by thousands of demons. As the women ready themselves for the fight, part of Sara's Witchblade bonds with Vampirella. The two then proceed to slaughter the demon army. During the fight, Sara goes into a bloody frenzy and must fight to not lose control over body to the Witchblade. With the demon army destroyed, Damien himself then faces them. Although he lands few successful hits, Sara and Vampirella combine their Witchblade's into a singular spear-sword and proceed to decapitate Damien. With Damien dead, Lucifer emerges and thanks Vampirella for killing his son. He then sends the two women back to Earth. Back on Earth, Sara and Vampirella go to a bar and discuss the concept of marriage, concluding that they're better off being single. The Feast Vampirella travels to Brooklyn and watches a group of men cut their captive in half. She then jumps down into the warehouse, causing the men to run away in fear. Outside their stopped by Sara Pezzini, who tells them that they're under arrest. The men instead open fire on Sara, believing to have killed here. Moments later, Sara gets up on her feet, envelopes in the Witchblade armor and attacks them. Together with Sara they quickly take down the thugs. Sara then expresses her displeasure with Vampirella killing and eating most of the thugs. Vampirella answers, that she herself invited her here for the vampires expertise. The women then inspect the dismembered man with Vampirella coming to a conclusion that he's a vampire. The vampire is displeased seeing Vampirella here. Vampirella then rips out his heart and puts it into a blender, threatening him to turn it on if he doesn't talk. The vampires tells her, that he and his pack were sleeping in an abandoned building when a wagon full of guys shows up and captures them. Next thing, the vampire wakes up tied to a table getting sawed in half. He also reveals, that the guy with the chainsaw said he was harvesting them. Vampirella then turns on the blender, killing the vampire in the process. After the interrogation, Vampirella asks Sara how this place became the subject of a police investigation. Sara explains, that they got an anonymous tip from a guy calling himself Vampiros, saying that someone was rounding up vampires. Knowing that the department wouldn't believe this story, Sara called Vampirella for help. The women then search the warehouse and find a shipment label, saying "J. Holmes Modeling Agency". With this lead, Vampirella and Sara decide to go undercover as models. While being undercover, they're approached by Rod Sterling, J. Holmes number one agent. Rod is impressed by the girls and invites them to the office tomorrow afternoon for a meet and greet with J. Holmes himself. The next day, Vampirella and Sara are introduced to the other girls working for Rod. Rod then takes them to J. Holmes himself. Before signing the contract with them, Holmes invites the two women to his apartment. Later that day, Sara and Vampirella capture Holmes and interrogate him. Holmes tells them, that he finds girls and Rod makes sure they all go on the Eternal Slender diet, which involves them eating vampires. This makes the girls radiant and youthful long after their prime. Unfortunately, they eventually become feral cannibals. The girls are then offloaded to the vampires as food. Holmes also adds, that Rod now plans to target middle America with a line of vampire meat products. Sara then forces him to give them details about all of the operations and shipping details. Although Holmes is hesitant, Vampirella convinces him to give this information to them. Three hours later, Rod gets informed that all of his operations and warehouses were destroyed. They also found dead Holmes. Sara and Vampirella then enter his room and confront him. Rod in return lets loose his girls on the two women. The two manage to quickly kill all the girls. Rod then reveals, that its not the vampire meat, what causes their degradation, but his sentient, symbiotic camera, who eats human souls and extends his soul. The Eternal Slender was supposed to feed the camera for centuries, which in return would have kept Rod alive and young. Rod then decides to start over in another country, but first he must kill Sara and Vampirella. Although Vampirella jumps at Rod, the man quickly shoots an energy beam from his camera, downing her. He then expresses his curiosity over why a vampire like her would care about mortals. Sara then attacks Rod and cuts off his bond with the camera. After recovering from the blast, Vampirella takes the camera and shoots an energy beam at Rod, killing him. Vampirella also destroys the camera. She asks how will Sara explain this to her police chief and she answers that she will thing of something as always. Convergence Sara Pezzi, Vampirella and Magdalena are invited by the vampire lord Farrin to a remote amusement house. When they come, Vampirella questions Farrin as to why he invited them here. Before he can answer Magdalena stabs him through his back with her sword. Sara then asks Vampirella in how much trouble are they here. Vampirella explains, that vampire lords get stronger as they age and Farrin is old enough to remember a time before language. She then orders Farrin to let go the innocent captives. Farrin, having recovered from his stabbing wound, reveals the three captured children, surrounded by feral dogs and other vampires. He then tells the women, that if they want the children, they will have to enter the building and get them themselves as he planned this amusement for ages. Furious, Sara asks if Farrin is doing all this just because he's bored. Farrin answers that over many centuries, he came to a conclusion, that he should feast on more rarified treats. And now he's going to test his palate on the three women. Sara isn't convinced that Farrin can take them all on just as the children trance wares off and they're attacked by the vampires. While Sara and Vampirella rush to save the children, Patience refuses to leave her duty, which is to protect the innocents by killing abominations. As Patience fights with Farrin, Sara and Vampirella tell the children to close their eyes as they face the vampires. Although the two women fight bravely, they're slowly overwhelmed by the attackers. Seeing this, Vampirella tells Sara to save three bullets for the children if they fail. Just as Sara is pinned down by vampire twins, she saved by Patience. With their combined efforts, the three women kill all the vampires and save the children. They then confront Farrin himself. Patience throws a flask of holy water, twice blessed at the Farrin, while Sara shoots it, causing it to rupture onto the vampire lord. The holy water melts Farrin's face, instantly killing him. With the vampire dead, Sara calms the children down, while Vampirella asks if Patience going to have a problem with her. Patience tells, that she has nothing against Vampirella and ponders about her not following the rules set by the church. Vampirella tells her not worry about this as she heard the church has got the whole forgiveness thing down with a science. She's then seen taking one of the feral dogs with herself as pet. Personality Vampirella is always focused on the task at hand and keeps serious stature. On rare occasions she uses sarcasm. Powers & Abilities Powers * Vampire Physiology: As a vampire, Vampirella possesses many superhuman abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: Vampirella possesses incredible strength compared to her slim body size. She was shown to be able to lift grown men in the air only with one hand. ** Superhuman Agility: Vampirella is very athletic, possessing great stamina, reflexes, and agility beyond that of humans. She can quickly traverse urban environment, usually jumping from one building to another. ** Superhuman Speed: Vampirella can move so fast that she appears as a blur of motion. She was seen easily outrunning a speeding car. ** Healing Factor: Vampirella's healing factor grants her great resilience and allows her to heal rapidly from her wounds and makes her immune to Earthly illness and toxins. After being shot by the feral girl, Vampirella managed to heal her bullet wound in mere seconds. Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Vampirella is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant Gallery Feralgirl7.jpg|Vampirella chasing the feral girl. Feralgirl5.jpg|Vampirella passing Sara. Feralgirl18.jpg|Vampirella with Sara fighting feral children. Camera9.jpg|Vampirella with Sara disguising as models. Camera28.jpg|Vampirella with Sara fighting cannibal models. Weddinghell24.jpg|Part of the Witchblade bonding with Vampirella. Weddinghell31.jpg|Vampirella and Sara combining their Witchblades. Weddinghell35.jpg|Vampirella with Sara relaxing at a bar. Blackw19.jpg|Vampirella with Sara fighting vampires. Blackw22.jpg|Vampirella taking one of the feral dogs as pets. Category:Witchblade Wielders